1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method for compact disc presentation of video movies. Such apparatus and method of this invention convert video movie (e.g., family video movie or the like) clips for computer presentation in multi-media format using compact discs. More particularly, a family video movie is captured and digitized into the hard drive of a computer. The video clips are edited; and a starting frame of each of the video clips is made into a thumbnail image or picture (e.g., a reduced size video picture of the start of a certain video clip) for viewing on a computer screen. A plurality of thumbnail images or pictures are then set in a presentable format. Background sound or music is created for each of the video clips, if desired. A unique program is then created to provide an interactive multimedia presentation of the thumbnail pictures, along with their corresponding video clips. The files are stored into recordable compact disc for easy use; and the disc is then labeled.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The traditional manner for viewing movie clips, in a traditional multimedia presentation, with the use of a video tape player imposes time-consuming fast forward and rewind searches of a film segment of interest.
At present, there are numerous commercially available video capture cards and programs that capture video tape playback, and store the corresponding film in digital format with a personal computer. Likewise, there are numerous compact disc recorders available for storing information, including digitized video clips.
However, without an organized program to present the movie video clips, a user or viewer must painstakingly search for the individual video clips. To a user""s dismay, this task is fairly complex, and time-consuming.
A need was therefore felt to significantly ease the process of showing desired movie video clips by showing such desired movie clips on a computer screen in a multimedia format and in a clickable format using a compact disc medium.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for compact disc presentation of video movies on a computer screen in a multimedia format and in a clickable format.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for compact disc presentation of video movies in which a video movie is captured and digitized into a hard drive of a computer, and edited, wherein a starting frame of each desired video clip is made into a thumbnail picture and set in a presentable format.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for compact disc presentation of video movies in which a user or viewer can choose which segment or segments of a video movie to play by clicking on a thumbnail image or picture of a first frame of a desired video clip segment on a computer screen, the desired video clip having a starting frame thereof in the form of the thumbnail image or picture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for compact disc presentation of video movies in which background sound or music is created in each desired video clip.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for compact disc presentation of video movies with a computer program for providing an interactive multimedia presentation.
The aforementioned and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing an apparatus and a method for converting video movie (e.g., family video movie or the like) clips for computer presentation in multi-media format using compact discs by presenting on a computer screen a starting frame of each of desired video clips. Each starting frame of each of the desired video clips is made into a thumbnail image or picture (e.g., a reduced size video picture of the start of a certain video clip) for viewing on a computer screen. A plurality of thumbnail images or pictures are then set in a presentable format; and background sound or music is created for each of the video clips, if desired. Upon presentation of a plurality of thumbnail images or pictures on the computer screen, a user is capable of selecting and clicking a desired thumbnail image or picture in order to play a video clip corresponding to a selected one of the plurality of thumbnail images or pictures.
These and other features of the invention will be understood upon reading of the following description along with the drawings.